WWE: Blue Eyes, Bourne Dreams
by HannahHaunter
Summary: WWE Photographer Karin Torre loves the inring action but when one champion goes way too far, she has to intervein. After that stunt, what happens when she gets appointed from photographer to wrestler? Lots of twists and turns, R&R! CodyxOC then EvanxOC
1. Snapshot Diva

I walked though the busy halls of the Verizon Wireless Arena. It was a busy night, considering that tonight was a Monday Night RAW night. Though never had I seen the halls this busy.

Tonight was the return of Bret "The Hitman" Hart. For the fans, it was just a night for everyone to see just how Bret is doing. For us, its practically a nightmare.

Everyone was trying to look their bests just for the Hitman. I saw The Miz gelling his hair for thr fifth time. Saw Shawn Michaels and Hunter in the corner, talking heatedly. Saw Sheamus polishing his WWE Champion belt.

'That belongs to Cena' I thought to myself, the inner fangirl coming out.

I bumped into Chris Jericho, one of my best friends at the WWE. I worked withhim over on SmackDown and we have become close ever since. He had a match tonight against DX so I knew I would see him here.

"Ohh, sorry Chris."

Chris gave me a 'what's wrong' look. "What's with you? Usually you seem very outgoing when we have a live show."

"Everyone is going crazy for Bret! I am going to go berserk." I said, pretending to pull my hair out.

Chris laughed and opened his arms, just begging for a hug. I smiled and took the offering.

"I come back for a night and you can't even say 'Hi' without something bothering you, huh?"

I giggled. He always knew when something was wrong with me. "How's the whole photography business going?"

I pulled back to see his face. "You know photography was never my first choice but it's going well! I almost got body-slammed trying to get a good headshot of Randy."

He burst into a fit of laughter as I made the face that I had before Orton clotheslined me in the ring a few days ago.

"I have to go, they are going to be looking for me later for the promo with Hart later tonight."

He kissed my forehead before he went to go catch up with Paul Wight Jr. better known as The Big Show. I continued to walk though the halls, coming up with the production manager, by the fireworks stand, getting my camera from him.

"Now, you make sure to get good shots tonight, especially of Bret. Got it?" he said, roughly.

I nodded and made my way down to the barrier, next to the announcer's table, where Justin Roberts was waiting, mike in hand. He was the Ring Announcer.

"Hey, J. What's up with you?" I asked as I sat next to him in the small box.

"Aren't you nervous?"

I gave him a 'Are you serious' look. "Really? It's just Bret Hart. It's not the President of the United States guest hosting RAW here, J."

"Are you serious? He hasn't been in the WWE since the accident and it's not like he is going to be on speaking terms with anyone."

I sighed. I didn't think anyone would be this worked up over a Hall Of Famer.

The lights dimmed and the voice that said 'Please No Video Cameras in the arena or you will be asked to leave' came on.

'Burn It to the Ground' played, the fireworks started and now the night began.


	2. A Little After The Show

Justin left his spot next to me and got up into the ring.

"And now please welcome, tonight's guest host for Monday Night RAW, Bret 'The Hit Man' Hart!"

'The Hart Dynasty' played and the fireworks were cool. Here out from behind the Gorilla entrance came Bret. He didn't look much different from his younger days, just a few wrinkles here and there. I think the leather jacket was cool and so did everyone else.

The crowd behind me cheered with excitement, holding their hands out like as if Bret would come around and shake each and everyone's hand. I shook my head at their blatant stupidity and stood from my chair. I crouched down and maneuvered myself around the ring, taking shot after shot with my camera.

I stood in front of the ramp, waiting for Shawnie to come out from behind. Bret just called him out and I was curious to see what was going to happen.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah..."

Ah, good ole HBK.

He didn't look happy though. He gave me a glare coming down the ramp. I flinched, but then he gave me a soft smile.

Shawn is my angel, he never speaks bad to me. I watched as he trudged up the steel steps. They did their lines, shared a handshake and a good hearty hug.

I part-ran, part-crouched my way to backstage. "You okay?" I asked Shawn as he caught up with Hunter.

"Well, yeah. This has been the highlight of my night. Even though we just rehearsed this like thirty minutes ago, I still can't get over it."

"I get that a lot."

Shawn peered at me, eyes full of curiosity. "You and your 'experience'. Thinking about it, where did you say you used to do photography?"

I stammered, no one asked me that. "I...uh....gotta go!" I sprinted out to the stage.

---

I sat with a couple other wrestlers at the catering tables. I sat alone, eating a nice sandwich, made by the wonderful catering staff.

Shawn and Hunter came down from a hall. Shawn sat right next to me while Hunter went to the catering table.

"Hey Karin. How's it going?"

"Gowning Gwood, Shwan."

"Don't eat with your mouth full, bad manners."

I punched his arm, mindful of his Christianity.

He sat there. He was thinking with his blank face until he took a chip off my plate.

Hunter came back with a full plate full of food. Shawn conspicuiously took a few off Hunter's plate.

"I thought stealing was one of the seven deadly sins, Shawn." Hunter commented, picking up his hot dog.

"Oh shut it. I'm tired and sleepy and too lazy at the moment to go get a plate of my own. As a matter of fact, why didn't you get me a plate?"

"Because Shawn, because."

Shawn looked at Hunter with the glare he always gives me when I do something bad.

He grumbled and left to go make a plate. I gulped down the last of my soda and asked, "Why are you so mean to Shawn?"

"Because, ever since he got this stupid storyline, he has been acting real different. Always wanting someone else to get him stuff."

I sighed. "He's going through a tough time. There are rumors that he'll retire this year after WrestleMania. It's real pressure, Hunter."

_Real pressure for me too. _I thought as I picked the last of my sandwich.


End file.
